


The Nutcracker's Sweet

by MistyBeethoven



Category: Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Bodice-Ripper, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, F/M, Facials, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Rimming, Roughness, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: As Christmas draws near, Arthur Hastings is left wondering why Miss Lemon is treating him so coldly. However, with a few words from her sister's loose lips, Arthur soon finds out why and what he can do to set things right: give the secretly naughty, little secretary what she *really* wants for Christmas!
Relationships: Arthur Hastings & Florence Hubbard, Arthur Hastings & Hercule Poirot, Arthur Hastings/Felicity Lemon, Felicity Lemon & Florence Hubbard, Felicity Lemon & Hercule Poirot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Nutcracker's Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mosriteluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosriteluv/gifts).



> For my dear sister: the best one in the world! Merry Christmas! :D <3

Usually Captain Arthur Hastings enjoyed the Holiday season and he had been looking very much forward to this upcoming one in particular since he had started to date Hercule Poirot's efficient little secretary, Miss Felicity Lemon. They had even taken their romance to the next stage a few blissful months before: making love at the Majestic Hotel where the first seeds of their love for each other had finally, at last, been acknowledged.

With all of this, Arthur thought that he would find this Christmas to be the most wonderful one in his whole existence.

That was why when Felicity began to act extremely moody a few days before December 25th, the good Captain was left completely and utterly flabbergasted! While Miss. Lemon could oftentimes be a bit sharp and short tempered, her recent behavior was downright cross and at times brutal.

One day as the month successfully entered the twenties on the calendar sitting on Poirot's desk, Felicity had practically bitten his head off for merely taking a sugar cookie immediately off of the tray she had brought in to the Belgian detective's office.

"Wait your turn!" she snapped and hit his hand with a little too much force.

"Owww!" Hastings said as he had rubbed his now sore hand.

Firing the tray on the desk, Felicity turned to glance at her beau as he sat on the sofa tentatively eating the cookie.

"I'm surprised you know how to eat one of those!" she said ambiguously before she stomped out of the room.

Arthur Hastings had no idea what the little woman was referring to and looked to his much wiser friend for some much needed help in solving the mystery. Hercule, however, looked equally baffled at his secretary's meaning.

"What is wrong with Miss Lemon, Hastings?" Poirot asked his tall, lean friend incredulously.

"I don't have the foggiest, Poirot!" Arthur exclaimed. "I dare say, she's been acting like that all week. I've tried to get her to talk about it but she's as tight as a clam!"

The plump detective gave this some thought as he leaned back in his chair and tented his fingers "Maybe you should discuss the matter with her sister then. She runs a student Hostel on Carter Lane. I shall give you the address and you will investigate the affair yourself, Hastings."

Arthur frowned. He had been hoping that his friend could assist him for he was admittedly not as skilled of an investigator as Poirot. Still, a look of resolve now stealing across his features, Arthur Hastings knew that he would get to the bottom of Miss Lemon's problem if it killed him!

* * *

Mrs. Florence Hubbard was a plump little woman whom greeted her sister's boyfriend with a warm smile when he knocked on the front door of the hostel which she managed. Apparently Felicity had already discussed her relationship with him, Arthur knew, for Hubbard recognized him instantly and proceeded to have a strange twinkle in her eyes as she looked over her teacup at him as they sat down in her drawing room.

Arthur bravely set forth to avoid beating about the bush and just ask his sweetheart's sister exactly what was bothering her so much to be so dreadfully frightful.

"I think something has been bothering Felicity," he began, putting aside the teacup and its contents which tasted a little too sweet for his liking.

"Yes," Mrs. Hubbard agreed with the same infernal knowing look in her eyes.

"Do you have any idea what is bothering her?"

"Why should I know?" the woman asked, coyly sipping her tea.

"You are her sister," he sighed in exasperation. "Don't sisters talk about this sort of thing?"

Florence Hubbard set down her teacup altogether and demurely patted her lips. She looked so prim and proper that what she said next out of those ladylike lips succeeded in flooring Arthur Hastings completely.

"She wants you to give her a good old fashioned fucking," the landlady said in a very dainty voice.

"A WHAT?" Arthur exclaimed not believing what he had just heard.

"You know," Florence began to elaborate. "A real good old screw. She wants you to tear into her and make her beg out for mercy."

"Miss Lemon..." Arthur said. "My Miss Lemon."

"You're already doing it the two of you, aren't you?" she asked in sympathetic pity. "Only you aren't quite doing it _right_. She'd never confess such a thing but Felicity has always fancied those bodice rippers. Used to hide them under her bed beside the penny dreadfuls. She wants you to fuck her, Arthur Hastings. That's what she wants for Christmas. She'll be a regular old Nutcracker until you do."

Captain Hastings jaw dropped as the woman looked at his abandoned cup of tea.

"I made it too sweet, didn't I? Well...so do you," she said with a wink.

* * *

Back in his apartment, Arthur had time to think about Felicity's sister's words. It was true he was gentle with his love but he had always been afraid of hurting Miss Lemon in some way. The secretary could be quite a sharp little thing, all sarcasm and bristle, but she physically seemed so frail and tiny. 

It wasn't that he didn't want to ravage the small woman who managed to get his blood going and his cock stiff; he just was afraid of what would be considered too much...

And that if he were to go too far and uncage his inner beast he could never lock it up safely away ever again. Now though he had been given permission to ravage Felicity Lemon to his heart's content, Arthur Hastings realized.

Sitting forward in his favorite chair, a naughty smile turned the corner of his lips upwards as he understood he could finally do anything he so pleased with the secretly deviant little girl. The also hidden away bad boy in Arthur Hastings could run wild in his desires at last: fulfilling the secretary's own unvoiced fantasies.

This year there would likely be no presents from Father Christmas; it was a safe bet that both Captain Arthur Hastings and Miss Felicity Lemon would end up on the old boy's naughty list.

* * *

On Christmas Eve, Hastings innocently asked Miss Lemon to come over to his apartment to celebrate the evening together.

"Hmphhh..." she had said, banging away at her faulty typewriter in barely concealed sexual frustration. "Another right boring meal together and then a listen to some Christmas orchestrations on the radio."

"Oh, I think you might find something rather tasty on the menu," the thin man said, placing his hands into his pockets in the most casual way.

"Same old turkey this or that with some stuffing," she hissed as she pulled the paper out of the typewriter almost ripping it in the process.

Arthur looked off thoughtfully. "Well it may not be fresh but I wouldn't call it old per se," he remarked. "The _stuffing_ will be quite good; rather quite _filling_ I should say."

Miss Lemon rolled her eyes, missing the mischievous glint in her lover's eyes as he strolled away; it seemed that Miss Hubbard's twinkle was catching.

* * *

That night when Felicity answered the door, Arthur Hastings greeted her dressed in his full tuxedo. Her eyes widened in appreciation at the handsome figure that he made, dressed in black and appearing ever so debonair and dashing. As she stepped through the door, the Captain offered to take the woman's sensible brown coat, revealing a pretty and festive dress of emerald underneath.

No sooner was it off then Arthur Hastings turned from an innocent lamb to a ravenous wolf.

"Now I will take you!" Arthur Hastings exclaimed as he took Felicity Lemon into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Captain Hastings!" she said when she had managed to break away a bit, raising her surprisingly deep voice for her small frame.

"I took your coat! Now I'll take your dress off too!" the man proclaimed. He forcefully grabbed onto the green garment and in one strong pull, tore it straight off the woman's body.

Miss Lemon gasped as she realized that she was standing in the drawing room of her boyfriend's apartment in nothing more than her bodice, knickers, stockings and garters. Not content with this, however, Hastings pushed his fingers into the top of the corset. They brushed up against her breasts and he felt her tremble from the contact. With another strong yank, the Captain ripped off the bodice. Felicity's small breasts tumbled out like two white, miniature Christmas puddings. As if he were a man who had been starved of the delicious morsels his whole life, Arthur Hastings got to his knees and alternately took each cherry like nipple inside of his mouth, lolling his tongue around them and feeling them growing inside of his mouth.

The woman was setting out small little cries as she shifted and Hastings understood that it was due to her increasing arousal as he played with each teat. To see if he was right, Arthur's hand dipped inside of the woman's panties and found her bud a hard and swollen thing lost in a pool of her cream. As he continued to suck on her nipples, he rubbed the clitoris between his thumb and finger, making her repeatedly jut her hips forward.

As his other hand likewise ventured into her drawers, Arthur Hastings three fingers on the middle of his hand, entered Felicity's dripping wet vagina and he heard her scream out loudly as she came; her cunt furiously clenching around his fingers.

When he pulled them out, his hand was covered in fluid and as he stood he made a show of licking the stuff from off of his fingers. As he did, the woman, whom had just experienced a mind blowing orgasm, watched him; her amazing blue eyes were dazed in erotic ecstasy.

In a masculine and dominating action, Arthur pulled down his trousers to reveal a cock that was fully erect and giving off small twitches. Felicity's eyes widened and her mouth formed a perfect little "O" as she took in the sight of its impressive length and its shade that resembled a cranberry. Hastings had never shown it to her fully before, afraid that she would be repelled at its monstrous girth. Now, however, he did not need to fear; especially when he saw the hungry look in her eyes.

"You did this to me," he said, grabbing his cock and squeezing it, a bit of precum dripping from its head. "Now get on your knees and take care of it before I need to force you to!"

Clasping her hands together giddily like a little girl, and licking her lips in greedy admiration, Felicity Lemon fell to her knees in front of her lover's groin. Her hands went to the dripping member and began to play with it as if it were the toy she had always asked Father Christmas for but had never received.

Arthur tried to keep from moaning in pleasure but found it a fruitless endeavor when she took his penis into her mouth and started to suck and taste him as if he were Christmas dinner. 

Feeling her lips against his glans as she rubbed the shaft up and down in her slender hand, Arthur steeled himself though his cock was convulsing in appreciation. "Take it in deeper," the Captain commanded as he placed a hand on each hip and looked away stoically.

The woman happily acquiesced and Arthur shuddered as he felt her tongue squirming against the underside of his penis as her throat clenched against his width.

Arthur gasped and then demanded. "Let it go! I want my seed to paint that pretty little face of yours.

She quickly backed away and he felt it pleasurably sliding out of the confines of her graceful throat. Taking it in his hand, he aimed the ejaculating organ at Felicity Lemon's face and set free a geiser of his come directly onto her beaming face.

Once the organ had spat out its last spasm, the red-head started to try to lick the bit of it which was dripping from her upper lip and into her mouth.

"Oh good!" she said. "So good."

Arthur Hastings fell on to his knees in front of her and once again crashed his lips into hers as he grabbed her violently. He placed her on the hardwood floor of his apartment and straddled her stomach, hovering above her, his own hard wood pressing against her thighs as he ripped off her knickers. He could see her cream having coated the folds of her vulva and thighs. He caressed them until he pressed his face into her lap, taking the once again hard clitoris into his mouth after licking around it slowly.

The woman started to grasp and moan as she squirmed on the floor. As he tasted her, he felt as she once again returned his member to her mouth and coaxed it into a resurrection. Arthur started to make his own pleasured sounds of delight as the woman tasted him also, her tongue adoring his cock which twitched and danced inside of her delightfully warm mouth. Her hands reached around to his ass and began to grope and caress it; lustfully exploring it until her finger dripped in to gently massage his hole.

Trying to stay focused, his tongue slid up her crevice before sucking more harder on her throbbing bud. He was bringing her so much sensual joy, Felicity lost control and bit the own piece of spasming flesh in her mouth.

"Sorry," she breathily apologized.

"Don't be," Arthur sighed before attacking the clit again.

It became a game to see whom could make the other climax first. Their tongues in furious competition. Arthur Hastings would not lose, however; he had been the victor on too many battlefields and this battle would see him in triumph as well. Felicity Lemon cried out as he returned a finger to her vagina and felt her orgasm once more.

Lying on the floor, a complete mess, with come on her face, her tiny breasts like small ivory mountains, the woman panted and tried to find her way back to composure. Her lover would not allow this so easily, though. Arthur got to his feet. Picking her up, the man bent her over his favorite chair. Spreading her legs, he placed his face between her pale, round buttocks. As his tongue played with her hole, his fingers crept around to play with her clit again.

"Oh Arthur!" she was crying out as she obviously relished the attention paid to both her front and back ends.

His hands thickly covered in her fluid Arthur stood and covered his once again erect penis with the lubricant.

Seeing her butt so beautifully jutted out before him, Arthur gave it a few slaps as she squealed in delight, his hands covering the full cheeks with the rest of her fluid still on his hand.

Finally ready, the Captain placed the head of his cock at her opening.

"What are you _doing_?" she cried out in surprise at feeling the hot member at her anus but Arthur pushed forward, one hand travelling to a nipple as the other returned to her bud.

"Ohhhhhh..." she moaned in ecstacy as Arthur Hastings thrusted inside of her.

The woman gasped and squirmed and the Captain bit into her neck and then licked it, finding a rhythm to bring the secretary once more to the brink.

"Oh ARTHUR!" she screamed out as he pinched her clit and nipple simultaneously bringing her to orgasm as he came as well.

Pulling out of her, Hastings looked at her inner legs: Come and cream were streaming down them like rivers. Infact, hey both were quite dirty and sweaty, Arthur realized.

"You dirty, dirty, bad girl, you need a bath!" he swiftly reprimanded and declared. Picking up his dainty lover again, he quickly rushed her to his bathroom.

"I can't...I can't," she was moaning, obviously tired.

"Oh yes, you can," he said taking a small bite of the protruding nipple in front of him.

She arched her back in his hold, her ample ass rubbing pleasantly against the crook of his arm.

In the bathroom, Hastings placed her in the bathtub, her red hair looking beautiful against the porcelain tub.

"You are so beautiful," he praised as he turned on the water and began to scrub every inch of her front. She moaned and cooed as his hands slid up and down her slippery skin and into her lower folds, cleaning her privates with relish.

Once she had been clean, the Captain removed his remaining clothes and hopped into the tub with her, washing off his cock. She grabbed the organ in her tiny hands and cleaned the rest of it off for him, running up and down the shaft as she squeezed it. Arthur watched as he became aroused again; the member a convulsing, pulsating, red and wet mass in her similarly wet and exploring hands. It was spilling out its own liquid onto her dainty fingers which she licked off ravenously as if it were peppermint.

"How big you are, Arthur!" she said eyeing the cock with eyes wide and startlingly blue.

"The better to take you with!" he said as he lowered his head and passionately brought his lips to hers.

Opening her wet and inviting thighs he pushed into her with a roughness he had been afraid to previously reveal.

"ARTHUR!" she shouted as she took him in.

The man was pumping away into her furiously as her legs wrapped around him and her hands grabbed at his strong back, digging into the skin there. Arthur Hastings didn't care. They had become a singular and carnal creature, devouring and being devoured.

"Oh mercy Arthur!" she cried out as he relentlessly kept up with his merciless grinding and pumping. "Oh I can't take it! Oh! Oh!"

She huffed and she puffed but Hastings kept at his ravaging assault. "Ohhhh! That...that feels....unhhh...keep doing it...no...stop...oh yes! YES!" she moaned in exhausted revelling.

"Again...again! I'm coming again," she cried out in pure unadulterated bliss.

Arthur Hastings mirrored her enthusiasm and action, his penis violently convulsing, wrapped in the safety of her enveloping folds and walls which twitched in imitation around him; calling forth and accepting his seed as if it were as precious as frankincense, gold or myrrh.

Now spent and both too exhausted to continue, they lay in the tub, the man slipping underneath his smiling lover and letting her lie on top of him as they lay in the dirty water.

She shifted on his wet flesh until she was embracing him, their stomachs against each other. "Oh Arthur!" she cooed in gratitude. "Now that's what I wanted for Christmas: A jolly good fuck!"

Arthur Hastings held the woman in his bare and slippery arms. "Then Christmas can be _every_ single night," he declared with a smile and a kiss to her lips, which tasted far sweeter than any sugar plum ever could.


End file.
